Maerzrevolution 1848
Vorgaben : Märzrevolution als Drama Angaben bei Uschtrinhttp://www.uschtrin.de/pr_thop.html und die Angaben im Originalhttp://www.thop.uni-goettingen.de/drama2007 Einsendeschluss ist der 15. Juni 2007 (Poststempel) Texte von damals "Am Anfang schuf Gott König und Völker, und die Völker wurden wild und widerhaarig und ein finstrer Groll lag in ihrer Seele und der Geist der Revolution schwebte über Städten und Dörfern. Und das Volk sprach: Es werde Licht! Und die Revolution brach los." Die Zeitung "Berliner Krakehler" über den März 1848 "Damals lagen wir alle auf dem Bauche." Der preußische König Friedrich Wilhelm IV. über den März 1848 Text: Achtzehnhundervierzig und Acht "Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei!" Informationen zum Textvorhaben Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei 'Szene 1: Park' (Projektion: Park, grüne Wiese. Bäume & Sträucher auf Stoff, der von der Decke hängt, projiziert. Man hört Vögel. Weissbecker, von Rauch, Judis, Carmen R., Christiane sind zu sehen. Auf Kunstrasen sitzen alle zusammen. Nicht unweit im Hintergrund sind einige proletarische Wohnhäuser, Kunststatuen & Sträucher zu sehen. Alles sieht aus, wie eine vergrößerte Eisenbahnlandschaft. Eine Neonröhre an der Häuserwand stellt eine künstliche Sonne dar! Picknick im Park (man sitzt im Halbkreis. Weissbecker & von Rauch tragen Sonnenbrillen. Sie Pikniken, rauchen & essen eine Melone, trinken Rotwein aus Flaschen.) Set: drei Kinder(?warum kinder?); Judis; Carmen; Thommy; Georg; Christiane Schmidt; Louise Tageszeit: 10:30 Uhr (Von Rauch öffnet mit lautem Plopp die Weinflasche, nimmt ein Schluck, dann noch einen.) Die Flasche geht rum. Bevor Judis die Flasche greifen kann, nimmt Rauch sie wieder. Thommy Weissbecker: "Gib der doch auch mal nen Schluck, du Ego." Carmen R.: "Er will ihn allene trinken." Judis: "Ich will gar nicht." Georg von Rauch: "Siehste doch, die will nicht, bleibt mehr für mich." T.: "Sag ich doch: Ego!" Christiane: "Hier, probiert diese Pfann-Kuchen! Die hat nen Freund von mir gemacht. Sind innen hohl, wie die Versprechen unseres Königs." Ein Kind sieht die Pfannkuchen und läuft zu der Gruppe. Jeder nimmt sich einen. R: "Wie unser König, innen hohl!" Rauch lacht. Die Andern stimmen ein. Das Kind schaut mit großen Augen auf die Pfannkuchen. Kind 1: "Was ist ein König?" R.: "Na ein Pfann-Kuchen auf einem steinernen Thron." C.: "Ein König ist eine sehr sehr einsame..." R.: "Erzähl dem Kind nicht son Scheiss! Könige sind blutsaugende, menschenfressende Ungeheuer..." (spielt dabei den Vampir an Kind1, er schäkert) Ch.: "Quatsch Ungeheuer. Der König ist alt und häßlich, der saugt höchstens noch die Haushaltskasse aus." Christiane Schmidt freut sich über ihren Witz. W: "Die gefüllt ist mit dem Blut der Arbeiter." J: "Aber er hat auch Reformen verprochen. Wir können doch eh nichts machen. Und so schlimm war es in letzter Zeit auch nicht." (Alle sehen sie an, C lehnt sich an sie und schüttelet sie, dass ihre Haare hin und her fliegen) C: "Besser?" J: "Hey was soll das, vorsichtig." Kind1: "Ich glaube, ich würde gern mal einen probieren." Ch: "Einen König?" Kund1: "Einen Pfann-Kuchen!" Ch. gibt dem Kind einen Pfannkuchen. Das Kind freut sich und rennt zu den beiden anderen Kinder, die herum rennen und Ball, Luftballon und Fangen spielen. Rauch nimmt einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche W: "Was sagst Du dazu, Loise!" Louise Otto-Peters: (steht auf, breitet die Arme aus,) "Dem Reich der Freiheit werb ich Bürgerinnen!" L. setzt sich wieder. R: "Was?" L: "Das frag ich Dich: Was? Siehst Du nicht, dass wir Frauen schon seit hunderten von Jahren..." W: "Hört! Hört!" L: "ausgenutzt und belogen, unterdrückt, misshandelt..." Im Hintergrund fangen die Kinder währenddessen an ein KinderKlatschInDieHände-Lied von 1840&8 zu singen: "Achtzehnhundert vierzig und acht, Als im Lenze das Eis gekracht. Tage des Februar, Tage des Märzen, Waren es nicht Kinderherzen..." R: "Ja Ja!" C isst gerade Kuchen und trinkt von der zweiten Flasche. C(mit vollem Mund): "Lasst Sie!" L:(zeigt mit dem Finger auf R)"Siehste! Du, der Typ unterbricht mich auch noch, nimmt mich gar nicht ernst.Ich kann nicht länger dulden, dass ich,nur weil ich eine Frau bin, nicht ernst genommen werde. Die Frau ist für die Revolution ebenso unermesslich wie der Mann." C: "Ach Louise, am Besten Du nimmst ihn auch nicht ernst. Der macht nur seine Spielchen." R:(deutet mit dem Finger an seinen Mund) "Red nicht so laut von R.... Is nur Morgengymnastik, ein wenig aufputschen, wach werden. Nur wer wütend ist schläft nicht." (grinst, nippt vom Wein) W: "Sauf nicht so viel! Denk dran, wir haben noch was vor!" R: "Ja Mann, kein Problem. Wir machen das schon!" (trinkt noch ein Schluck) CH: "Das sagt Ihr die ganze Zeit. Alles machta, nur nicht das wassa sollt! Macht doch mal was Richtiget" (im Hintergrund: ein Mann mit Hut: kurz vorbei, dann weg, ein Schatten auf der Bühne wird kürzer, Umriß von einem Mann, dann ist der Schatten weg) W: "Die Bücher-Sache war richtig! Hätte fast geklappt. Dann kam das Unwetter; das hat das Drecksdach der Gerage nicht überstanden. Fast alle Manifeste sind nass geworden.Kein einziges Exemplar für die Demo heute Abend." R: "Scheiß drauf, das Ding mit den Karren ziehen wir trotzdem durch." L: "Ihr kommt aber rechtzeitig zur R... äh zur Demo, oder?" (Im Hintergrund: Ein Kind fällt hin, Musikinstrument: Becken werden geschlagen; verstärkt lautes Kindergeschrei) Ch: (steht auf und geht zu dem Kind, tröstet es) R: "Kann man das nicht abstellen?" (schaut zu Kind2) J: "Du bist echt 'n Arsch...!" C: "Mit so einem wohne ich zusammen." W: "Na und, Du zahlst doch nix dafür." C: "Und willst mir erzählen, dass Du Dir das Haus da hinten (zeigt mit dem Arm auf das Weissbeckerhaus) kaufst, damit der ganze Park Dir gehört?! Wer ist hier der Kapitalist?" R: "Werd ma nich gleich beleidigend Fräulein TamTam, is allet fürn juten Zweck. Und wenn ich es nich kaufen kann, dann besetzen wir es eben. Is allet nur für juten Zweck." W:(W und R zueinander gewandt, kaum hörbar: "Und dann stürzen wir gleich noch den König..." R: "...& legen die Häuser der ganzen verlotterten Hoheit in Flammen!" Rauch steht auf, ahmt die Geste der ausgebreiteten Arme von Louise nach C: "Na dann Prost" (und setzt die Flasche an) Die erhöhte Bühnenfläche des Picknicks fährt nach rechts ab, die Projektion folgt und graut den Hintergrund ein. Kurz sieht man einen Schatten durchs Bild vorbei huschen. Diskussion:Maerzrevolution_1848 ---------- Verführung von Judis (abgedunkelte Bühne, Zwielicht, 2 Auto-Scheinwerfer leuchten von hinten auf eine Projektionsfläche auf der eine graue, leicht zerfallene Wand zu sehen ist.) Set: Judis, Schattenmann mit androgyner Stimme, (Zwei Stimmen, eine männliche und eine weibliche, ertönen aus den Lautsprechern, wenn der Schattenmann seine Lippen bewegt.) Ein Schatten wird länger, dann kürzer. Judis tritt aus dem Schatten in den Spot, der jetzt von vorn kommt. Sie ist allein. Im Hintergrund taucht ein zweiter Schatten auf, der jedoch stehen bleibt. Judis hält eine Hand an ihren Bauch, mit ihrem Daumen streichelt sie ihn langsam und fast unmerklich. Sie guckt nach unten und redet zu ihm. J: "Was soll ich nur machen? Ich liebe ihn. (Pause) Ich kann nicht ohne ihn, aber er ist so ein Hitzkopf. Ich weiss nicht mal, ob ich die einzige bin" Judis schaut auf. J: "Jetzt planen sie den großen Wurf. Wollen alles verändern, natürlich zum Guten. Das wollen sie alle. Kann nicht mal auf seine Freundin aufpassen und will die Welt verändern. Ich bin so wütend. Warum hab ich es ihm bloß nicht gesagt? Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen."(Pause) Judis seufzt, ihr Kopf senkt sich, sie redet wieder zu ihrem Bauch. J: "Ach mein süßer Tommy, warum bist du nur der Weissbecker?" Schatten verschwindet. Schattenmann tritt hinter einer Projektionfläche hervor, auf der eine graue Wand projeziert ist. S: "Bist Du nicht etwas jung für ein Kind?" J: (erschrickt) "Was? Wer sind sie?" Woher...?" S: "Sie sind die Geliebte von dem Weissbecker." J: "Das geht sie gar nichts an, sie..." S: (unterbricht sie) "Und sie kennen Georg von Rauch." J: "Ich werde jetzt gehen!" Judis will gehen, der Schattenmann hält sie am Arm fest. S: "Ich weiss alles. Ich weiss, dass die beiden etwas sehr Schlimmes vorhaben. (macht eine Pause, holt tief Luft) "Die beiden sind gefährlich! Viele Menschen werden sterben!" Judis wendet sich zu dem Schattenmann, guckt misstrauisch in seine von dunklen Augenringen umrahmten Augen. J: "Was meinen Sie?" S: "Sie sehen, wir, also ICH weiss eine Menge. Ich möchte Ihnen klarmachen, dass tausende von Frauen, Alten & Kindern hungern & elendig sterben werden, auch Ihr Kind, wenn diese... wenn diese beiden, dem König & seinem Reich Böses trachten." J: "Sie wollen mir drohen?" S: "Wir möchten Ihnen ein Geschäft vorschlagen. Im Auftrag des Königs, seiner Majestät, bin ich befugt Ihnen Konzessionen, ...äh, also Zugeständnisse & Versprechungen, was Ihre Zukunft & die Ihrer Familie angeht, zu machen." J: "Meiner Familie? Lassen Sie meine Familie aus dem Spiel!" S: "Was würde wohl ihr Vater sagen, wenn er wüßte, dass sie ein uneheliches Kind erwarten? Sie können sich vorstellen, was das für sein Unternehmen bedeutet, das wäre sein Ruin." J: "Das können Sie nicht!" S: "Ich werde, wenn sie nicht kooperieren!" Der Schattenmann drückt nun etwas fester. Judis reisst sich los. J: "Was soll das?!" S: "Es gibt einen Ausweg. Ich kann Ihnen zusichern, dass eine frisch geschlossene Ehe, welche sie vor Gott schließen, ihm eine gewisse Hafterleichterung verschaffen könnte. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und wenn Herr Weissbecker erst einmal seine Strafe abgebüsst hat, wird sich der Rest auch noch regeln lassen." Der Schattenmann grinst... Noch bevor Judis antworten kann, fährt er fort. S: "Ausserdem könnten Sie sich mit der Belohung ein wohlfeiles Fundament Ihres zukünftigen Liebesglücks errichten!" (S. legt die Hand auf die Schulter von J.) J: "Was wollen Sie?" S: "Ich will, dass sie für mich arbeiten." Denken Sie an ihr Kind & an die tausend anderen, die mit dem König fallen würden. Rauch plant etwas Großes, er ist gefährlich. Helfen Sie uns zu verhindern, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert." Judis schweigt, sie ist verunsichert S: (aufmerksam, aber ruhig) "Ich weiss mein Kind, ich weiss. Finde nur für uns heraus, wann & wo es losgeht. Aber lass Dir keine Zeit! Denk an Deine Familie!" (hält ihr eine schwarze Karte hin) Judis (schweigend) zögert erst, dann nimmt sie die Karte und geht ab. Der Schattenmann schaut ihr hinterher, dann wendet er sich zum Publikum, lässt seinen Blick schweifen, dann geht er langsam ab, zurück ins Dunkel. Diskussion --------- '''Szene 2: Ausschreitungen am Mariannenplatz Schlossplatz Set: 2. Szene: 1. Ausschreitung Mariannenplatz (Der König kommt im Gefolge mehrerer Staatssecurity angeritten. Die Gäule haben blaue Diskolichter/Sirenen aufgebunden. Feierlich steigt er ab, man hört ein Saxophon-Solo: pathetisch & jazz. Er trägt die blau-goldenen Armbinden. Dann geht der König auf die Tribüne. Er beugt sich nach vorn, klopft gegen das Mikrofon, welches kurz pfeift. Seine Stimme klingt angsteinflössend verzerrt. Er spricht schnell & routiniert.): König: (wir müssen den Text natürlich noch kürzen) "An mein Volk und die deutsche Nation. Mit Vertrauen sprach der König vor fünfunddreißig Jahren in den Tagen hoher Gefahr zu seinem Volke,und sein Vertrauen ward nicht zu Schanden; der König mit seinem Volke vereint, rettete Preußen und Deutschland von Schmach und Erniedrigung. (er macht eine Pause, räuspert sich) Mit Vertrauen spreche Ich heute, im Augenblicke, wo das Vaterland in höchster Gefahr schwebt, zu der deutschen Nation, unter dessen edelste Stämme Mein Volk sich mit Stolz rechnen darf. Deutschland ist von innerer Gährung ergriffen und kann durch äußere Gefahr von mehr als einer Seite bedroht werden. (Man hört vereinzelte Buh-rufe.) Rettung aus dieser doppelten dringenden Gefahr kann nur aus der innigsten Vereinigung der deutschen Fürsten und Völker unter einer Leitung hervorgehen. (er macht eine lange Pause) Ich übernehme heute diese Leitung für die Tage der Gefahr. Mein Volk, das die Gefahr nicht scheut, wird Mich nicht verlassen und Deutschland wird sich Mir mit Vertrauen anschließen. Ich habe heute die alten Farben angenommen und Mich und Mein Volk unter das ehrwürdige Banner des europäischen Reiches gestellt. Wir gehen fortan in etwas Größerem auf. Die auf diese Weise zeitweilig sich bildende deutsche Stände-Versammlung wird in gemeinsamer, freier Berathung das Erforderliche in der gemeinsamen, inneren und äußeren Gefahr ohne Verzug vorkehren. Was heute vor Allem Noth thut, ist 1) Aufstellung eines allgemeinen europäischen, volksthümlichen Landesheeres, 2) bewaffnete Neutralitäts-Erklärung. Solche vaterländische Rüstung und Erklärung werden der Welt Achtung einflößen vor der Heiligkeit und Unverletzlichkeit des Gebietes europäischer Zunge und Namens. Nur Eintracht und Stärke vermögen heute den Frieden in unserem schönen, durch Handel und Gewerbe blühenden Gesammt-Vaterlande zu erhalten. (der König macht jetzt schon fast Sprechgesang, seine Stimme überholt sich im Echo, das Volk beginnt zu schreien) So wenig für Mein treues Volk, als für Deutsche, bedarf es einer Rechenschaft über die Ursachen des Krieges, welcher jetzt beginnt. Klar liegen dem unverblendeten Europa vor Augen. Wir erlagen der Uebermacht. Der Friede, der die Hälfte Meiner Unterthanen mit entriß, gab uns seine Segnungen nicht; denn er schlug uns tiefere Wunden als selbst der Krieg. Das Mark des Landes ward ausgesogen, die Hauptfestungen bleiben vom Feinde besetzt, der Ackerbau ward gelähmt, sowie der sonst so hoch gebrachte Kunstfleiß unserer Städte. Die Freiheit des Handels ward gehemmt und dadurch die Quellen des Erwerbs und des Wohlstandes verstopft. Das Land ward ein Raub der Verarmung. Ihr wißt, was Ihr seit fast sieben Jahren erduldet habt; Ihr wißt, was euer trauriges Loos ist, wenn wir den beginnenden Kampf nicht ehrenvoll enden. Erinnert Euch an die Vorzeit, an den großen Kurfürsten, den großen Friedrich. Bleibt eingedenk der Güter, (hebt seine Stimme) die unter Ihnen Unsere Vorfahren blutig erkämpften: Gewissensfreiheit, Ehre, Unabhängigkeit, Handel, Kunstfleiß und Wissenschaft. '''– Gedenkt des großen Beispiels unserer mächtigen Verbündeten, der Russen; gedenkt der Amerikaner, der Chinesen. Erinnert Euch an die heldenmüthigen Schweizer und Niederländer. – Große Opfer werden von allen Ständen gefordert werden; denn unser Beginnen ist groß, und nicht geringe die Zahl und die Mittel unserer Feinde. Ihr werdet jene lieber bringen für das Vaterland, für Euern angeborenen König, als für einen fremden Herrscher, der, wie so viele Beispiele lehren, Eure Söhne und Eure letzten Kräfte Zwecken widmen würde, die Euch ganz fremd sind. Vertrauen auf Gott, Ausdauer, Muth und der mächtige Beistand unserer Bundesgenossen werden unsern redlichen Anstrengungen siegreichen Lohn gewähren. – Aber, welche Opfer auch von Einzelnen gefordert werden mögen, sie wiegen die heiligen Güter nicht auf, für die wir sie hingeben, für die wir streiten und siegen müssen, wenn wir nicht aufhören wollen, Preußen und Deutsche und Europäer zu seyn. Es ist der letzte, entscheidende Kampf, den wir bestehen, für unsere Existenz, unsere Unabhängigkeit, unsern Wohlstand. Keinen andern Ausweg gibt es, als einen ehrenvollen Frieden, oder einen ruhmvollen Untergang. Auch diesem würdet Ihr getrost entgegen gehen, um der Ehre willen; weil ehrlos der Preuße und der Deutsche nicht zu leben vermag. Allein wir dürfen mit Zuversicht vertrauen: Gott und unser fester Wille werden unserer gerechten Sache den Sieg verleihen, mit ihm einen sichern, glorreichen Frieden und die Wiederkehr einer glücklichen Zeit. Friedrich Wilhelm IV. - "An meine lieben Berliner" Durch mein Einberufungspatent vom heutigen Tage habt Ihr das Pfand der treuen Gesinnung Eures Königs zu Euch und zum gesamten deutschen Vaterlande empfangen. Noch war der Jubel, mit dem unzählige treue Herzen mich gegrüßt hatten, nicht verhallt, so mischte ein Haufe Ruhestörer aufrührerische und freche Forderungen ein und vergrößerte sich in dem Maße als die Wohlgesinnten sich entfernten. Da ihr ungestühmes Vordringen bis in's Portal des Schlosses mit Recht arge Absichten befürchten ließ und Beleidigungen wider meine tapfern und treuen Soldaten ausgestoßen wurden, musste der Platz durch Kavallerie im Schritt und mit eingesteckter Waffe gesäubert werden und 2 Gewehre der Infanterie entluden sich von selbst, Gottlob! ohne irgend Jemand zu treffen. Eine Rotte von Bösewichtern, meist aus Fremden bestehend, die sich seit einer Woche, obgleich ausgesucht, doch zu verbergen gewusst hatten, haben diesen Umstand im Sinne ihrer argen Pläne, durch augenscheinliche Lüge verdreht und die erhitzten Gemüter von Vielen meiner treuen und lieben Berliner mit Rachegedanken um vermeintlich vergossenes Blut! erfüllt und sind so die gräulichen Urheber von Blutvergießen geworden. Meine Truppen, Eure Brüder und Landsleute, haben erst dann von der Waffe Gebrauch gemacht, als sie durch viele Schüsse aus der Königsstraße dazu gezwungen wurden, das siegreiche Vordingen der Truppen war die notwendige Folge davon. Original Durch mein Einberufungspatent vom heutigen Tage habt Ihr das Pfand der treuen Gesinnung Eures Königs zu Euch und zum gesamten deutschen Vaterlande empfangen. Noch war der Jubel, mit dem unzählige treue Herzen mich gegrüßt hatten, nicht verhallt, so mischte ein Haufe Ruhestörer aufrührerische und freche Forderungen ein und vergrößerte sich in dem Maße als die Wohlgesinnten sich entfernten. Da ihr ungestühmes Vordringen bis in's Portal des Schlosses mit Recht arge Absichten befürchten ließ und Beleidigungen wider meine tapfern und treuen Soldaten ausgestoßen wurden, musste der Platz durch Kavallerie im Schritt und mit eingesteckter Waffe gesäubert werden und 2 Gewehre der Infanterie entluden sich von selbst, Gottlob! ohne irgend Jemand zu treffen. Eine Rotte von Bösewichtern, meist aus Fremden bestehend, die sich seit einer Woche, obgleich ausgesucht, doch zu verbergen gewusst hatten, haben diesen Umstand im Sinne ihrer argen Pläne, durch augenscheinliche Lüge verdreht und die erhitzten Gemüter von Vielen meiner treuen und lieben Berliner mit Rachegedanken um vermeintlich vergossenes Blut! erfüllt und sind so die gräulichen Urheber von Blutvergießen geworden. Meine Truppen, Eure Brüder und Landsleute, haben erst dann von der Waffe Gebrauch gemacht, als sie durch viele Schüsse aus der Königsstraße dazu gezwungen wurden, das siegreiche Vordingen der Truppen war die notwendige Folge davon. An Euch, Einwohner meiner geliebten Vaterstadt, ist es jetzt, größerem Unheil vorzubeugen. Erkennt, Euer König und treuster Freund beschwört Euch darum, bei Allem was Euch heilig ist, den unseeligen Irrthum. Kehrt zum Frieden zurück, räumt die Barricaden die noch stehen hinweg, und entsendet an mich Männer, voll des ächten alten Berliner Geistes mit Worten wie sie sich Eurem König gegenüber geziemen, und ich gebe Euch mein Königliches Wort, dass alle Straßen und Plätze sogleich von den Truppen geräumt werden sollen und die militärische Besetzung nur auf die nothwendigen Gebäude, die des Schlosses, des Zeughauses und weniger anderer, und auch da nur auf kurze Zeit beschränkt werden wird. Hört die väterliche Stimme Eures Königs, Bewohner meines treuen und schönen Berlins und vergesset das Geschehene, wie ich es vergessen will und werde in meinem Herzen, um der großen Zukunft Willen, die unter dem Friedens-Seegen Gottes für Preußen und durch Preußen für Deutschland anbrechen wird. Eure liebreiche Königin und wahrhaft treue Mutter und Freundin, die sehr leidend darnieder liegt, vereint ihre innigen, thränenreichen Bitten mit den Meinigen. - Geschrieben in der Nacht vom 18-19.März 1848 Friedrich Wilhelm (18. März: Bei der Verlesung eines königlichen Patents auf dem Schlossplatz (er will hier die teilweise Aufhebung der Pressezensur & gewisse sozial-nationale Neuerungen bekannt geben1), kommt es zu bewaffneten Auseinandersetzungen zwischen protestierenden Bürgern und Militär. Die genaue Ursache dieses Konflikts ist historisch nicht zu klären. Tatsache ist, dass während der Verlesung des Patents nach anfänglich friedlicher Stimmung sozialrevolutionäre Parolen laut wurden. ) (Demonstrationen mit 187 Toten) '''Set: In diesem Zusammenhang soll sich ein Schuss gelöst haben, wobei unklar ist, ob es sich um den gezielten Waffeneinsatz gegen Demonstranten oder um die Panikhandlung eines bedrängten Soldaten handelte. Folge war ein Umschlagen der zuvor mehrheitlich positiven Stimmung der Demonstranten und der nunmehr gezielte Einsatz von Militär. Daran anschließende heftige Straßen- und Barrikadenkämpfe bei denen 187 Menschen sterben. Unter den Rebellen sind die Haschrebellen, Tupamaros deren Anführer Túpac Amaru I. ist und die Schwarzen Ratten. Von Rauch und weitere aus seinem näheren Umfeld werden später auf Satellitenbildern erkannt und auf der Polizeiwache ausgehängt. Jeden Tag wird ein Bild gestrichen, weil sie einen gefasst haben. ------------- 'Szene 3:' Begegnung mit der Hexe Baba Yaga (in der Mitte der Bühne steht ein gewaltiger Baum, kräftiger und dunkler noch, als der im Park, von ober herunter kommt die Hexe angeflogen, im Hintergrund eine Projektion mit dem Haus der Baba Yaga, ein Haus mit Krähenfüßenhttp://www.mythinglinks.org/BabaYagaChickenClawHut~990222_3.jpg ist zu sehen, in einiger Entfernung, der Mond leuchtend) Set: Judis; Baum; Hexe Baba Yaga Hexe Baba Yaga: (schreit schrill und schwirrt um den Baum herum) J: (erschrickt und schaut hinauf) wer bist Du, was willst Du? H: (schreit noch schriller und lauter, Wind bläst über die Bühne, Sturmgeräusche) J: Verschwinde, Du machst mir Angst. (sie muss sich gegen den Wind stellen) H: (lacht schrill auf, stoppt in der Luft und schaut hinunter auf sie, streckt den Kopf und den Hals, ihr Hut fällt ihr auf die Nase) Du bist Judis, die Verräterin... J: Wer bist Du? (ängstlich) H: Ein Helfer Deines Glücks, wie einer von Denen, nur viel schöner. J: Und was willst Du? Ich bin doch auf dem Weg zu Denen. H: Ich verkaufe Träume und die Dummheit, sie zu glauben. J: Warum sollte ich so etwas haben wollen? H: Nein, Du hast beides. J. Ist etwas falsch daran? H: Du bist ein Opfer Deiner Zeit und liebst es leicht. So wird es Dir ergehen. J: Was soll das, willst Du mir nur blöde Ratschläge erteilen? H: Kein Wort.Ich gebe Dir einen Ratschlag: Geh mein Kind, geh und verrate Deine Freunde und diesen Rauch und diesen Weissbecker, aber denke an folgende Worte: 'Mit Kalle spieln se alle und mit Rainer spielt keiner.' Die Hexe schreit schrill und fliegt, um den Baum schwirrend, davon. Judis bei der SS Es stehen zwei Wände senkrecht zum Publikum, darin je eine Tür, die erste mit der Aufschrift: Büro für soziale Hilfe; auf der zweiten Tür: Oberkommissarin für Frauenangelegenheiten.; zwischen den beiden Wänden, die Hälfte der Bühne, aufgebrachte Menschen, die von anderen Kontaktbeamten beruhigt werden, Stühle, Wartezimmer. Set: Judis, Kontaktbeamtin, aufgebrachte Menschen J: (geht von links auf, es ist dunkel, sie zögert und redet unverständlich mit sich selbst(sie wiederholt gebetsartig 'Mit Kalle spieln se alle und mit Rainer spielt keiner'), dann geht sie auf die Tür zu, Licht über der Tür geht an, das Klicken des Bewegungsmelders ist zu hören, sie schaut direkt ins Licht, richtet sich weiter auf und geht mit geschwollener Brust durch die Tür, bleibt stehen, Aufschrift ist zu lesen:"Büro für soziale Hilfe", sie wird von der Wand verdeckt) (Licht geht im Zwischenraum an, die Menschen dort rufen und brüllen, fallen hin und werden nur mit Mühe von den Beamten zurückgehalten) J: (ruft laut) Ich will zu Maria Seele! Beamte: Wir haben schon auf sie gewartet. Kommen sie nur rein. (die anderen schimpfen noch lauter) (sie gehen durch die Tür: Oberkommissarin für Frauenangelegenheiten Klara Fall; Schreibtisch mit Papieren und Obstschale, Aktenregal, Pinnwand mit Bildern von Verbrechern, darunter Rauch und Weissbecker) Frau: Sie haben von Maria Seele gesprochen, dass sagen wir allen Frauen, die dringend Hilfe von uns brauchen. Mein Name ist Klara Fall, ich werde ihnen helfen, wenn sie uns geholfen haben. Was wissen sie über Rauch und Weissbecker? J: (sehr redselig) Also es ist so, Thommy will nicht so wirklich krumme Sachen machen, aber der Rauch, der zieht ihn da mit rein. Frau: Also von Rauch ist der Kopf der beiden? J: Nein, so ist es auch nicht, wenn Georg wieder eine dumme Idee hat, dann denkt Thommy sich die Pläne aus. Er liebt es Pläne zu machen. Frau: Was hatte denn der Herr Rauch in letzter Zeit so für Ideen? J: Ich glaube letztens haben sie irgendwas von Dope erzählt. Frau: Und wie sieht es mit Revolution aus? J: Revolution? Ach, die verkaufen auf der Straße nur Bücher, irgendso ein rotes Zeug von Arbeiterkampf und Verfassungsbildung. Thommy will ein Haus kaufen und ein Leben ohne Geld führen. Frau: Planen sie etwas gegen den König? J: Nein, dass glaube ich nicht. Der kleine Mann von der Straße ist unzufrieden, er versteht die Zusammenhänge nicht. Der sagt doch sowas auch nur daher. Frau: Kennen sie die Haschrebellen? J: Hat das was mit diesem Dope zu tun? Vielleicht... Frau: (erfreut und sichtlich erleichtert, lehnt sich zurück) Sie sind sehr kooperativ, ich glaube, wir werden bald zueinander finden. Ich glaube wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. J: (verwirrt über die Reaktion der "Sozialarbeiterin")Aber der Thommy, der macht sowas nicht. Der redet auch nicht. Der hält sich da raus. Der will sich ein Haus kaufen und ein Leben ohne Geld führen. Frau: Wissen sie was, wir werden den Thommy vors Gericht ziehn und dann wird er für ein zwei Monate ins Gefängnis gehn und danach isser nen ganz andrer Mensch. Wir werden ihn erziehen und so bleibt er am Leben, dann kann er nen richtiger Papa sein und sie werden seine Frau. J: (unsicher) Ich hoffe. Frau: Möchten sie einen Tee und ein Stück Obst? (steht auf und bereitet Tee zu) J: Danke, nein. Frau: Man kann nie früh genug anfangen an die Zukunft zu denken! J: Wenn Sie meinen? Darf ich gehen? Frau:(lächelt weiterhin, setzt sich zurück) Nur noch ein paar Fragen. J blickt auf den Boden. Frau: Möchten Sie wirklich kein Stück von dem Apfel? J: Danke, nein. Frau: Können sie uns vielleicht einen Namen nennen, den Rauch oder Weissbecker erwähnt hat und der ihnen komisch vorkam? J: (überlegt) Ich weiss nicht, was sie meinen... (sie überlegt, dumm aussehend angestrengt) Frau: (notiert sich etwas) Stanni zum Beispiel? oder Louise? J: Nein! Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Sie wissen, dass ich schwanger bin, oder? Da kann man nicht so viel... sie wissen ja bestimmt wie das ist. Frau: Wir wissen bescheid, aber, wenn sie uns helfen, werden wir Ihnen helfen...sie wissen ja bestimmt wie das ist. J: Aber dem Thommy wird nix passieren, den nehmen sie fest und dann kommt er wieder frei. Frau: (steht auf) Aber sicher. (sie geht kurz aus dem Raum, der Wasserkocher ist fertig. Sie kommt wieder rein und gießt in zwei Tassen Tee auf, stellt sie an ihren und Judis Platz, setzt sich zurück an ihren Platz, pustet leicht in ihre Tasse und wartet. Sie lässt dabei Judis keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Frau: (gibt J ein Heft(Din A5) und Bleistift dazu) So... wir möchten Sie bitten ihre Worte genau zu überlegen. Schreiben sie bitte alles in dieses Heft. Schreiben sie einfach auf, woran sie sich erinnern. J: (verwirrt nimmt sie das Heft) Danke. Frau: Ja bitte, aber wenn sie nicht in zwei Tagen zu uns zurückkommen,werden Sie uns von unserer anderen Seite kennenlernen. Schreiben sie so viel in das Heft, wie sie können! Erinnern sie sich gründlich! (steht auf und gibt ihr die Hand, tritt um den Tisch herum und führt sie zur Tür) Frau: Denken Sie immer dran, ihre Zukunft liegt in unseren Händen. Wenn wir zufrieden sind, werden sie es auch sein. (schließt die Tür hinter J) J: (steht im Warteraum, die anderen sehen sie irritiert an, sie geht ab und schaut sie nicht an) Diskussion 3. Szene: Judis bei der Staatssecurity, nachts Sie tappt die Regenstrassen entlang. Im Hintergrund hört man Trommeln und sieht Rauch und Raketen. Sie ist sich ihrer Rolle nicht sicher, zögert, unterwegs trifft die Hexe Baba Jaga, die in ihrer Seele lesen kann. Sie stellt ihr eine Aufgabe, die ihrer Verrätergedanken nur noch mehr verwirren. Judis kommt endlich in ein überfülltes Vorzimmer der Staatssecurity an. Nutten, Penner, Narren &&& "Lassen Sie mich zu ..., der Herr Oberpolizist erwartet mich." "Sehen Sie die Leute hier, die wollen alle zum Oberpolizisten, da müssen se wohl noch'n bisschen wartn, meen Fräulein." Sie dachte sich besonders wichtig, doch jetzt erkennt Sie, dass Sie nur Eine von Vielen ist. Sie setzt sich hin & weint, wartet aber. ------------ Szene 4: Friedhofsforelle Friedhof Set: ----------- Szene 5: Restauration der Heiligen Allianz in Heiligendamm Badehaus Set -------------- Außerhalb des globalen Dorfes Set: Menschenmassen auf der einen, wenige mit schwarzen Pakistani-Tüchern Vermummte & mit Maschinengewehre und auf der anderen Seite des Zauns. Vor dem Zaun liefern die Gipfel-Gegner erbitterte Schlachten mit der Polizei. Einige verfangen sich in den Stacheldraht-Zäunen. Es gibt Büchnen auf denen Punk & Hip Hop gespielt, quasi ein Soundtrack Katzenmusik „Heil dir im Siegeskranz“ (Zu Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts war öffentliche Kritik durch die Pressezensur verboten. Die „Katzenmusik“, das bewusste Falsch-Spielen, war ein Mittel, um den politischen Gegner zu provozieren. Ein gefundenes Fressen für das Abhalten von Katzenmusiken war die Preußische Nationalhymne nach der englischen Melodie „God save the Queen“ von Henry Carey 1743.)http://www.bayern-in-europa.de/download.asp?DownloadFileID=d3233752054a9d1bd1f1c97ce0eb90b0 (die musikalische Umsetzung: Von den Sex Pistols GOD SAVE THE QUEEN mit folgendem Text: Heil dir im Siegerkranz, Herrscher des Vaterlands! Heil, Kaiser dir! Fühl in des Thrones Glanz Die hohe Wonne ganz: Liebling des Volks zu sein! Heil, Kaiser dir! (Ein Berliner Straßenvers aus dem Jahre 1835 lautet:) Heil dir im Siegerkranz, heut bleibt keene Scheibe janz! (Unterzeichnung der Verträge) Set ------------ Szene 6: MOOGLE auf dem Mariannenplatz Verhaftung auf der Walpurgisnacht Set Gerichtsverhandlung + Tumult Set: ----------- Szene 7: Flucht nach vorn (Befehl, dass Weissbecker und von Rauch vogelfrei sind) Set: (Erschießungen in Seitenstraßen)--> Stille Post Set: Barrikadenkämpfe Set: ------------- Szene 8: Gefahr im Vollzug Walpurgisnacht - Straßenschlachten - Gedicht 1840 + 8 - Polizeigewalt Set: ------------ Szene 9: Ende der Fahnenstange Morgen nach der Walpurgisnacht - (Müdigkeit und Alkohol)- Auflösung Set: --------------- Szene 10: Ende vom Lied Unwetter + Letzte Strophe von 2010 + 2 Set: Diskussion ------------ Eingabestandards Links Geschichte Plot Personen Informationen zum Textvorhaben Sujetliste Buchidee Das moderne Buch Kategorie:Literatur